


Maybe... If the Moment Is Right

by Hatake_Kai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 story, JayDick Hell, JayDick Week, JayDick Week 2k16, JayDickHell, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Kai/pseuds/Hatake_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dick Grayson has done something for Jason on Valentine's Day, and one time Jason reciprocates.</p>
<p>Done for JayDickHell's JayDick Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The first part for this chapter is actually Jason's second Valentine's Day in the Manor
> 
> and the Second part takes place during that weird break in the middle of Under the Red Hood when the comics go onto a different arc before returning.... So Dick's dealing with the Renegade stuff :)
> 
> VERY LOOSE INTERPRETATION OF THE ABOVE EVENT

Dick jumped over the back of the couch landing with a short bounce. His greeting of, "Happy Valentine's Day.", earned a grumbled insult from the young teen bundled up on the opposite end.

"You really don't need to be jumping over everything, Dick." A black head peaked out from his blankets, coughing into the blanket clenched in his hand.

Dick shook his head, grinning. "Sorry, Jay." He cocked his head to the side, turning his back seeming to grab something from behind the couch's side. "Do you think some Valentine's chocolate will make up it?" He turned back around with a small heart shaped box of chocolates, one of those obnoxious things that are sold in what had to be every corner store around the globe starting literally the day after Christmas.

Jason coughed into his blanket again, "Valentine's Day was yesterday you idiot." His voice was hoarse, Alfred really was not exaggerating that the younger teen was under the weather.

Dick just laughed, putting the heart shaped box between himself and Jason's curled up form. "I know, Jaybird. I had something to take care of with Bruce and that didn't go so well... and Alfred told you were under the weather..." He paused trying to think of why he was seeming to rant. "Anyways, I thought some chocolate would cheer you up."

Jason coughed, letting himself sink into the back of the couch. Being sick was definitely taking its toll on the boy, who looked like he wanted to melt into the material. "Thank you for the chocolates."

Dick leaning closer, putting his hand on Jason's forehead and down to his right cheek. "I knew it. You're pretty hot, burning up." He said, not noticing the addition of blush to Jason's cheeks as he added, "When was the last time Alfred checked your temperature."

Jason tried to move himself away from Dick, the older removing his hand from his face. "Don't know, maybe an hour ago. When he brought some soup."

Nodding, Dick stood up. "I'm gonna find Alfred, sit tight Little Wing."

A hand ruffled up Jason's bedraggled hair and then he was once again alone in the library. He stared at the chocolates for a moment, letting a hand out of his cocoon to grab the small box, examining the plastic wrapped packaging before removing it. The contents were what Jason expected, about half a dozen or so heart shaped chocolates wrapped in red foil. Grabbing one and unwrapping it, he took a small bite. The confection was sweet and he smiled as he finished the rest of the chocolate heart before hiding the box under his blanket as Dick returned with Alfred.

\--------------------------

Dick looked down at the grave, pulling up the collar of his coat to try and block out the wind. Dick knew that Jason was not buried here anymore, but he had to think that maybe the boy who Jason once was could somehow hear whenever Dick talked to him. 

He was pretty sure it was pathetic, talking to the empty grave of a what should have been his little brother. To a boy he could have so much more for if he would have realized it sooner. Been there when he could have helped the most.

"That's has to be my worst fault, Little Wing." Dick looked at the Angel that stood above where Jason should be, or should never have been. Dick no longer knew how to think about Jason's state of being. "Not being there for those who need me. Babs... You... Kori... Donna... Roy... Hell, I have a whole team who needs me and..." He paused. "I don't know what I'm doing here anymore kid." 

Pulling something from his pocket, he puts a foil wrapped at the foot of the angel. "It's the day after Valentine's, thought I would leave this for you. I know you're... Well, I know you're not dead; and here I thought I was supposed to be the Prodigal Son." A laugh escapes his lips as he turns around, completely missing the figure watching him from the other side of the cemetery. 

  
  



	2. The Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason receives flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time line wise, the first part is around the anniversary of Jason's death after War Games, before Under the Red Hood.
> 
> The second part is Jason's third Valentine's day.

Jason doesn't know why he's here. He is not a nostalgic person, the past can stay in the past; but, well, this place holds more than just nostalgia for him. Staring at what probably should have been his grave is at the very least not healthy.

Memories that are more blank than real come to mind as he looks at the grass covering his grave, the Gotham spring rain battling with the groundskeepers to turn the already thin grass into a muddy mess. It's then that he notices the out of place bouquet sitting at the feet of the angel of his tombstone. The flowers are a few days old, some of the petals drying and others falling off to look like dried tears on his grave. It took him a moment to place them, but when he did it made him wonder who had left them on his grave.

Asphodels, the flowers of Elysian. ' _ My regret follows you to the grave.' _

* * *

 

Alfred arranged the flowers in the vase for the fifth time, Jason sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a glass of milk as the older man examined his work before taking out one of the long stem roses. "It's just a bunch of flowers, Alfie. They don't have to be perfect."

"That, young sir, is where you are wrong." The British accent seeming more refined to Jason as a reprimanding look turned towards him. "Flora has long been used as a message, each blossom and color meaning something."

"Flowers have their own language?" Jason said incredulously. The boy was on his way of learning his fourth major world language, but to know that flowers had one of their own baffled him.

Alfred nodded, replacing the rose he had removed earlier into a vase meant for just a single flower. "Why, of course," Alfred smiled, "For one, roses in and of themselves mean beauty, but like these yellow roses symbolize friendship and welcome."

Jason just nodded, but was unable to speak as Dick waltzed into the kitchen, "What's with the flower talk? Does Little Wing have a date?" The overexcited puppy-man that was Jason predecessor's turned to Jason. "Do you need any pointers? A free bee would be don't listen to Bruce, but I'm here if you need..."

"Would you shut up." Jason almost shouted, the heat going to his ears telling him he was possibly blushing. "I don't have a date, Alfred was just telling me about the Language of Flowers or some cra..." Jason caught himself mid sentence, hoping Alfred would let this one slide. "What are you doing here anyways Grayson? Don't you have a girlfriend you should be spending the day with?"

"What I can't spend the day here?" Dick said with a mocking tone.

Jason smiled, "Nope, so what are you doing here?"

"You wound me, Jay." Dick said, his melodramatics making even Alfred shaking his head from. Looking, Jason decided, that his audience was not following for whatever his play was, Dick shrugged. "I needed to pick something up I left in my room."

Jason let out a puff of air. "See that wasn't too hard."

Dick ruffled Jason's hair, putting a hand behind his back and producing one of the roses Alfred had regrettably cut too short. Grabbing Jason's hand, he gave him the flower. "Guess not, Little Wing. Have this rose as an apology." The flower was more peach than yellow. "Have fun at Bruce's party!"

Jason was unable to say anything as Dick ran off to get whatever it was he came for. He looked at the flower, noting Alfred small chuckle as he went back to his work as if the intrusion never happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and their meanings:  
> Asphodel: My regret will follow you to the grave  
> Yellow Roses: Friendship, Welcome/Welcome Back  
> Peach Rose: Appreciation, Sincerity, Gratitude, Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing this for this week, should have the somewhat conclusion to the Court of Owls for Birds the week after :)


End file.
